everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony Concord
Harmony Concord is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Harmonia, goddess of harmony from Greek Mythology. She is a Legacy Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Iris Deyanira. With an admiration for her mother’s domain of peace but an inherent dislike in regards to the suffering of others as presented in her story, Harmony claims a Rebel stance while nonetheless seeking to create concord between the two major alignments. She’s notably open to mingling with all Pantheons, even though she regularly attends Young Olympian meet as an honorary observer. Humble by Olympian standards but a bit formal and even entitled by those of mortals, Harmony treads those lines and others as carefully as she is able. Nervous in this new environment of hers but striving to make good things happen, Harmony is more stressed than she lets on and keeps a lot to herself. But above all, however, she will honor her parents and make sure her time spent in the mortal realm is not wasteful, but productive. 'Character' 'Personality' More often than not the first up to mediate any and all strife, Harmony serves as resident conflict-resolver in most situations. Positively radiant in her innocence and caring, she goes all out in spreading good vibes and healthy messages, and is every bit of the people-pleaser she was back home. She takes considerable advantage of her empathy and knack for distinguishing where discord lies, only to perform all in her power to help all involved and mend the wrongs done. Given her reputation for this, some even come to her willingly and request her wisdom in settling disputes. She takes immense pride in this of course. Good intentions galore, however, does not a flawless person make, and Harmony as it would turn out is every bit as imperfect as the rest of her godly family. Not entirely accustomed to life off Olympus, Harmony can come off as far too formal, and even a bit entitled, bordering on certain forms of humblebragging without intending to do so. For someone as “go with the flow” as herself, she does tend to take issue with various minor inconveniences that need not be fret over. Though, in all fairness, with her luck as bad as it is, her expectation of things becoming worse over time does justify her dissatisfied nature to an extent. In fact, ever since having received her particular destiny, a distinctly naughtier side of Harmony has reared itself, and she’s none too fond of it. For all her talent in making those around her feel secure in their own choices and lifestyles, she’s hardly at peace with her own self and feels significantly guilty every time she considers taking the slightest of breaks or even deviating from her duties as a goddess-in-training in general. Often stricken with a desire to “cut loose footloose”, Harmony tries her hardest not to be bitter about her misfortunes or the fact that people expect her to be selfless and on board with thankless labor 100% of the time. All this still in mind, however, Harmony has made it her prime objective to make the best out of a stressful situation, for both herself and her peers, and thus aims to work reasonably hard and hopefully learn a lesson or two about relevant issues plaguing the mortal realm. And perhaps, the Fates willing, gain some good luck and have some fun while she’s at it all. 'Hobbies and Interests' ASMR/Relaxation Mixes In spite of her utter tone deafness, Harmony is very into the calming music scene and produces relaxation playlists on WooTube, advertising them on her Mirror Blog as well. Through this, she has become well-acquainted with the art of audio mixing and, after discovering the genre of ASMR and giving it a listen, opted to start her own channel. Since then, she’s gained a decent bit of notoriety and takes comfort in the fact she can help others relax in this way. Occasionally, as a bit of a side-effect, Harmony can be caught either humming or tapping, which she admits is a bit eccentric on her part. But nevertheless, if it soothes, it soothes, and she’s into it. Gardening A little skill taught to her by her mamá, a flower nymph. An equally calming activity, Harmony learned how to use the prime sunlight available to Olympians, and still maintains a garden right in her dorm. The flowers she adorns herself with are genuine and grown from this very area, and should anyone inquire she’s always happy to give some out. Though, by her own admittance, she’s more than a bit reluctant to leave her flowers unattended in the presence of her roommate. Just a precaution. Parties It’s a guilty pleasure, but ever since coming to Ever After High and its conflicts, Harmony has been forced to seek out additional ways to come to terms with how tense things can become at school. To her shock, she’s discovered that letting loose on occasion isn’t as bad as she initially figured, and while she hasn’t made her habit of sneaking into these late-night raves publicly known, she’s content with how she carries it all out, though she can’t help but feel her mothers would be disappointed. It’s a thought she tries not to dwell on too often. 'Appearance' Harmony has a pleasant mix of both her mothers’ features, with a brown complexion and freckles extending all over her body, chartreuse green eyes, and long curly chestnut brown hair. She stands at an average female height for her age of 5’7”. Her outfits tend to mix Ancient Greece with greater European Fairytale Chic, and her motifs are golden necklaces and warm-toned flowers of all sorts. Colors she’s fond of are dark reds, light and dark greens, and gold. 'Myths - Harmonia' 'How They Go' Main Article: Harmonia Harmonia (/hɑːrˈmoʊniə/; Ancient Greek: Ἁρμονία) is the immortal goddess of harmony and concord. Her Greek opposite is Eris. Harmonia is renowned in ancient story chiefly on account of the fatal necklace she received on her wedding day. When the government of Thebes was bestowed upon Cadmus by Athena, Zeus gave him Harmonia. All the gods honored the wedding with their presence. Cadmus presented the bride with a robe and necklace, which he had received either from Hephaestus or from Europa. This necklace, commonly referred to as the Necklace of Harmonia, brought misfortune to all who possessed it. Other traditions stated that Harmonia received this necklace from some of the gods, either from Aphrodite or Hera. 'How Harmony Comes Into It' It may come as a shock to some that Harmony’s other parent is not in fact Cadmus, the earliest Greek hero and founding king of Thebes with a tragic fate, to whom Harmonia was betrothed. What could be considered equally as surprising is the mere fact that Harmonia was willing to love again after the ill-fated transformation of her husband into snake form, as well as the many subsequent misfortunes experienced by their descendants as a result of the cursed necklace. Due to this, Harmonia would go on to spend the stretch of millennia between the fall of her family’s house and the formation of the Mythology Program alternating between the mortal plane and the realm of Olympus, righting wrongs and mediating conflicts where she could but never quite feeling at peace with her surroundings. That is, until one chance wandering through the heart of Fairyland had the goddess stumble upon the most divine being she’d ever witnessed: not another deity, but a nymph. Harmonia chose not to lead with her status as the goddess of harmony but rather she approached the beautiful creature in more humble fashion. The two hit it off and finding herself the happiest she’d ever been since her first wedding day, Harmonia eventually opened up about her identity and past. The nymph, called Dahlia, accepted the truth entirely and having consented to her partner’s proposal, was taken to Olympus and made a minor goddess and consort of Harmonia’s. Now a happy couple presiding over concord and flowers alike, Harmonia was finally convinced to have a child again and accompanied by her wife sought the help of a variety of fertility gods to conceive. Through a joint effort led by Eileithyia, Harmony was born. The birth was received warmly by grandparents Ares and Aphrodite, as well as most of the other residents of Olympus, with the notable exceptions of a still embittered Hephaestus and a traditional Hera. Raised idyllically by both of her mothers, life was blissful until the day Hermes and Iris rained down letters all over Olympus for Ever After High’s Mythology Program. Realizing her daughter would have to relive the painful experiences of her past, Harmonia did all in her power to keep her daughter from joining her cousins in travelling to Ever After. However, at the command of a Royal-sympathising Zeus, she and her partner had no choice but to let their child go and fulfill her new role in the story. And with a series of painful goodbyes, Harmony was off to Ever After High, next in line to experience the Curse of the Necklace. 'Viewpoint on Destiny' The concept alone being a severe source of anxiety for Harmony in the beginning, as it was destiny that pulled her away from Olympus and placed her into a world of mortal strife, Harmony has found that mediating the Destiny Conflict is perhaps the most meaningful contribution she’s ever made to the outside world. Using this idea as motivation, she continues to ensure that everyone is comfortable with their story while doing everything in her power to avoid condemning her own descendants to certain doom. 'Parallels' tba 'Relationships' 'Family' Mother - Harmonia tba Mother - Dahlia tba 'Friends' Eranthe “Erin” Discord tba 'Acquaintances' Alexina Pólemos tba 'Romance' Iris Deyanira big crush (and its requited!!) 'Enemies' tba 'Groups' The Young Olympians tba 'Pet' its a dove from grandma aphrodite : ) 'Outfits' 'Trivia' *Her middle name is “Tranquility” *She is Greek through Harmonia and Venezuelan through Dahlia *Her birthday is November 13, making her star sign Scorpio *She weighs 140 pounds 'Notes' *She was created by Reiltra on DeviantArt and was adopted, concept and all, by Airy *Here, have a Pinterest board 'Gallery' Harmony.png|glorious basic design by reiltra <33 Harmonyalt.png|alt art by reiltra Harmonytruehearts.png|true hearts has my heart. by reiltra Harmbyamethyst621 (1).png|divine full body by amythest621 Harmbyspadejo1.png|lovely bust by spadejo Harmbyspadejo2.png|lovely(2) bust by spadejo Harmonybydinobitqueen.jpg|pretty pink bust by dinobitqueen Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:The Necklace of Harmonia Category:Females Category:Airbenderfreak's Mythos